


Sixty Inches of Merino Wool

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Doyle is wearing THE scarf.





	Sixty Inches of Merino Wool

Bodie almost choked to death when Doyle walked into the rest room. Around Doyle's neck was the scarf. The scarf! Doyle had worn it the night before for the first time. He'd sauntered into Bodie's flat, whistling lightly and twirling the end in the air, a small, secretive smile on his lips. Bodie'd felt his mouth go dry at the look in his lover's eyes. _Come here. I have a pressie for you._ Bodie'd almost come in his trousers. Almost. But he'd held it together until the scarf was wrapped around him. First it was around his wrists, then his head, covering his eyes, and finally, his cock. Oh, he'd come all right. Three times. 

And now Doyle was walking in, tight jeans brazenly bulging at the crotch, and that bloody scarf hugging the collar of the new leather jacket Bodie'd given the cocky man for the hols. While Murph pounded Bodie's back, he coughed his way through the tea going down the wrong way. After a few moments, he somehow managed to give Doyle a bland smile. Lifting his tea cup in salute, he remarked, "Nice scarf." 

Doyle grinned.


End file.
